Mission: Fix It
by Raven T
Summary: Satsuki is dissatisfied with the Bleach ending, and makes a list on the things she'd like to change, with the help of a mysterious bishounen. Transported to the Bleach universe by unknown means, she decides to carry out her plan. *WARNING MAJOR SPOILERS* HIATUS
1. Step 1: Make A List

**A/N: Hello! To all of you who just clicked on this story, I hope you enjoy! To those of you who liked the Bleach Arrancar arc ending, do not be offended by this! This is just my frustrations being taken out and placated. It's also for other fans who wanted to get their irritation out about the ending. And even if you don't dislike the ending, this is for people who wanted things to happen differently along the way.**

**Well, please read the A/N at the end, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my ideas and OC's.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mission: Fix It<strong>

**Step One: Make A List**

"No! This can't happen! That's not an acceptable ending at all! He can't- _He_ can't- And sure as _heck_ that _that_'s not right! And that wasn't even explained proper- OH, THIS WHOLE THING SUCKS!" howled an enraged tenant as she jumped up from her place in front of her glowing computer screen.

That would be Kobayashi Satsuki, over-active and highly emotional 21 year old college student, who's current residence was that of room 316 in the Meiro o Konran Apartment Complex.

"Shut up! What in the world are you doing? Why are you screaming? What 'sucks' so bad that you woke me up at…FOUR IN THE MORNING? Why are you still up at FOUR IN THE MORNING?" shrieked the _other_ tenant of room 316 from her place by the entrance to Satsuki's room.

Now, _that_ would be Tanaka Megumi, Satsuki's roommate. A lively 24 year old woman who works part-time in a coffee shop while attending the same college with Satsuki. Though normally calm and kind, the voice of reason, she did not like her sleep interrupted, especially not at 4:25 a.m., so she was quite volatile at the moment.

"Megu-megu~! It's Bleach! The ending wasn't right!" cried Satsuki as she flung herself towards her irate roommate.

Instead of pushing the blubbering girl off like Megumi had planned, at hearing the words "Bleach" and "ending", she froze.

'_Bleach…ended…? N-n….NOOOOOOOOOOO!_'

Suddenly, the idea of screaming that early in the morning didn't seem so heinous. In fact, Megumi decided it was indeed appropriate for the situation, so she joined in.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! Bleach ENDED? NEVER! IT CAN'T BE!"

"I KNOW, RIGHT? But that's not even the worst part! It's the _way_ it ended! It's horrible, it leaves questions hanging for SO MANY THINGS! And Ichigo…._ICHIGO_…It's just NOT RIGHT!"

"Wait, what happened? Tell me everything!"

"O-okay…h-here's what h-happened…"

And so, Satsuki told Megumi all about how both Tosen and Gin died, even though Tosen had been about to return to the Soul Society's side, and Gin was good all along, only joining Aizen so as to learn Kyōka Suigetsu's weakness, which he did, and then kill Aizen.

Satsuki went on to explain how Tosen and Gin were killed. Tosen, after he had been defeated by Komamura and Hisagi and had finally had the sense beaten into him, was laying on a giant piece of rubble, when the view suddenly cut to a different angle, and all you saw was a giant gush of blood, Hisagi's disbelieving gaze, and Komamura's enraged glare as he roared at Aizen. Apparently, that meant Aizen had just killed Tosen, because he only smirked as Komamura howled at him.

Gin, on the other hand, was killed by Aizen in a more obvious fashion. Aizen stabbed him through the chest.

Gin had surprised Aizen by attacking him with his back turned, while holding Aizen's sword. Gin went on to say how that was his actual goal, to kill him once he learned Kyoka Suigetsu's secret, which was for one to hold onto Kyoka Suigetsu so one wouldn't get caught in the hypnosis. But even though Gin stabbed Aizen through the chest and took the Hogyoku from his body, it was to no avail. Aizen went through yet another metamorphosis, claiming the Hogyoku did not need to be attached to his body to be it's master.

Right after Aizen stabbed Gin, Ichigo appeared with longer hair and looking slightly taller, but most of all, he was definitely more powerful. So powerful, in fact, Aizen couldn't sense his spiritual pressure, meaning Ichigo's was on such a level that no one would be able to sense it unless on the exact same level, meaning Aizen was indefinitely weaker. Aizen, though, did not think this because he thought himself all-powerful and undefeatable, as he portrayed a more confident and cocky persona at the end, the main reason he lost.

Ichigo released the Final Getsugatensho at Aizen, but the cons of that attack out-weighed the pros. To use this Final Getsugatensho meant Ichigo would lose all of his shinigami powers, leaving him a mere human.

"Now, if that wasn't bad enough, listen to this!" cried Satsuki. By this time in the story, the two ladies had made their way to Satsuki's futon, and were currently sitting cross-legged and across from each other, both fully engaged in the conversation at hand.

"After the attack, Aizen doesn't even die! He's still standing, and Ichigo can't fight anymore! Don't worry though, Ichigo still has his powers, but he'll lose them in, at the most, a years time. Anyway! Aizen doesn't die, and he's about to attack Ichigo again, but a seal in his body stops him! Kisuke had placed that seal in him while they were both fighting. You know, Kisuke, Yoruichi, and Ichigo's otosan fought him in the fake Karakura Town, before Aizen left with Gin for the real one. So now, the seal works, and Aizen can't do any more harm! That part was awesome, but ICHIGO LOSES HIS POWERS!

"He blacks out and wakes up in Kisuke's shop, where Kisuke tells him that he'll slowly lose all of his powers…IT WAS SO SAD! Ichigo doesn't take it bad at all, though. No, he just says that what happens will happen, and he'll deal with it when the time comes…ARGH! IT SHOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED LIKE THAT! He lost his cool new look! That's not good AT ALL!"

"Oh…I…see…that _is_ horrible! But I can see why Tite Kubo-sensei decided not to let Ichigo keep that awesome power…if he had it, a power that surpasses Aizen in his most powerful transformation, then wouldn't there be no point to any new kind of opposition in the story, because he wouldn't be defeatable? I mean, there are more episodes, right? The Arrancar arc may be finished, but I saw that there are more episodes currently coming out." reasoned Megumi. Her calm calculations seemed to cool down Satsuki's hot head.

"Y-yeah…I can see his point too, but that doesn't mean I like it! Urgh, the most frustrating part is that it makes _sense_ what he did. Having Ichigo reach his peak in power, use it to destroy the main enemy, and then lose it all, only having a short amount of time left until his shinigami powers are gone forever…it's what _should_ happen, and what makes the most sense for the ending of the series, but it still irks me, and I don't really know why…" relented the still frustrated brunette.

"Oh, well _I_ know why. It's cause you love power. And before you get all defensive about it, let me explain more clearly. When I say you love power, I mean that you like it when the main characters' strength grows when all hope is lost, then they unleash and unbelievably powerful attack that makes all surrounding people gape in astonishment and shear awe. You know? _That's_ what you like. It's the power that makes everyone take a step back in open-mouthed shock. You like the surprise on everyone's faces, the major changes in battle when the enemy knows he's lost, but tries in vain anyway. That right there? That's the writer in you, wanting to shock everyone with what you can do." Megumi leant back against the headboard, arms crossed, a look of smug satisfaction on her face.

Pouting, Satsuki shoved her hands into her lap, a light blush spreading across her cheeks, lightly covering her ears. "U-urusai! Megumi-baka!"

"Why are you so embarrassed? You _know_ I'm right!" Megumi giggled, eyes crinkling in mirth.

"Stop laughing, Megu-chan! I _do_ know you're right, it's just that that smug look on your face makes me think you were _trying_ to embarrass me! You're so manipulative, Megu-chan!" cried Satsuki helplessly, blush slowly fading away.

"Haha, calm down! I get it! I was just teasing you, you baka!" Chuckling, Megumi flicked Satsuki's forehead. "You take things way to seriously sometimes, not to mention the fact you exaggerate everything with your ever-changing moods! Heh, anyway, what are you going to do about it?"

"Eh? Well, there's nothing I can do, that's just how I am…" she mumbled unsurely.

"No, you baka! Not 'what are you going to do about your attitude'! I meant, what are you going to do about Bleach's ending, since you disliked it so much?" Megumi slapped her forehead, a tired sigh escaping from her lips.

"Oh…uh, I don't know…there's something I can do?" Satsuki cocked her head to the side, eyes growing wide with the question.

"Well, I don't know! I'm asking you because you're the one complaining about it! Was that all you were going to do? Whine and complain? Come on, use that calculating mind of yours! I know you're more of a "take action" kind of girl, but you have to learn to use that brain first! Think before you act, okay?" explained Megumi enthusiastically. "You studied to become a lawyer for a few years, right? And your dad taught you some stuff about being a detective! Use some of the skills you learned to come up with a plan!"

Satsuki sighed. She knew Megumi was right, she couldn't just complain about the ending. If she really disliked it, she had to do something about it! But what? What could she do to change the ending?

By her standards, it had failed quite badly. There was no real resolution with Aizen, seeing as he was sentenced 20,000 years in confinement, even though he's supposedly _immortal_. Not to mention the Soul King! No one ever sees him, he's _never_ made any kind of appearance in the anime, _at all_. And there are _STILL_ no people to replace the captain spots for squad 3, 5, and 9! There was so much left to finish!

And throughout the story, too, there were many things, many events and such that happened that were displeasing to Satsuki.

'_Well, not so much "displeasing" as I would have liked something a little different…_'

_**Then why not fix it?**_

'_Well, for one, I wouldn't know how. How am I to change what has already happened? Besides, it's an anime series! There's no way I could change anything without getting the creator, Tite Kubo-sensei, to do it. Plus, the series has already gone so far! To change the things I want to change would mean going back to the beginning of the series, and they're already out where millions of people have seen them! There's no way to change it…._'

_**You speak as if it is not real. As if it is only fiction.**_

'_Uh…well, it kind of _is_. It's an anime story that was thought up and created by Tite Kubo-sensei. He's a manga-ka…wait. W-who the heck are you? And why are you in my head? What the heck is going on?_'

_**I see you're not the brightest bulb around. Did you not even notice you were having a conversation with someone inside your mind?**_

'_U-urusai! I-it's not my fault! Hey, you're not even answering my questions! Who are you?_'

_**I'll tell you who I am when the time is right. Now, I'm going to help you with your problem, but first, you must listen to what I tell you to do.**_

'_U-uh…_'

_**I'll take that as a 'yes'. Okay, first, get your friend out of the room. We don't want her thinking you're bonkers, now do we? Or at least, not more than you already are…**_

'_Fine, but only because this is really weird and I want to see where this goes._'

"Hey, Megu-chan, I'm getting a little tired. Mind if I hit the hay? All this griping over Bleach isn't good so late at night- er, I mean, early in the morning…" asked Satsuki awkwardly. She went to scratch her left cheek, but stopped, knowing that Megumi would notice her nervous habit and suspect something.

"Uh, sure, I guess. You were quiet for quite a while, I thought you had fallen asleep sitting up with your eyes open! Alright, well, g'night Satsuki-chan. Oh! And if you wake me up screaming one more time, I'll kill you. Bye-bye!" cried the blond happily, before disappearing to her room, closing the door behind her.

"Alright, she's gone, now what?" Satsuki asked the empty room, her head swiveling around comically, in search of the strange voice.

"Good, now we'll start getting organized… oh, and by the way, I'm over here."

Satsuki turned to look over her shoulder, falling off her futon in the process. Upside down, the spastic girl blew her bangs out of her eyes in order to see the hooded figure sitting in front of her computer, the glow from the screen casting creepy shadows across its hidden face.

"…um…so you're the voice inside my head?"

"Yep. Now get up, I can see your stomach from here." came the short response.

Embarrassed, Satsuki clumsily righted herself to a standing position.

"Grab the stool from the corner." ordered the mysterious being with a wave of it's hand. "I'm going to help you with the first step."

"Um," started Satsuki as she went to get the stool. "First step of what?"

The figure only chuckled, an act that made the brunette jump in surprise.

"Baka, the first step to change Bleach! You really are slow on the uptake, aren't you? Never mind that, come sit down." said the figure, shoulders still shaking slightly with contained mirth.

"C-coming!" yelped Satsuki. Quickly, she brought the stool over and sat to the left of the hooded being. "Um, before we start, can I ask a couple questions?"

"Sure."

"Uh…a-are…are you a boy, or a girl?" asked Satsuki awkwardly, a small blush creeping along her cheeks.

"…I'm a guy."

"O-okay…I-I couldn't tell because of the hood…"

'_Dang, that was awkward…_'

_**Not to worry, I understand.**_

"Eep! You just spoke in my head!" yelped the startled girl, jumping slightly in surprise. Her arms flailed comically as she tried to regain her balance, the sudden movement causing her stool to tip backwards.

The hooded man reached an arm out to steady her, before chuckling happily.

"Yes, I did indeed speak to you inside your mind. It should be rather normal considering I'm your… ah, well never mind. We'll talk about that later. First, some small introductions. My full name is Sunpō no shugo-sha. For short, just call me Sunpo. I'm here to help you fulfill your desire. You want to change how the anime series Bleach ended, as well as a few minor things along the way, right?" explained Sunpo thoroughly, as he reached up and took his hood off.

Now, if he were any normal guy just passing by on the street, Satsuki never would have noticed him. To her, at first glance, he was just another pretty boy, a bishounen. Really, his black, baggy t-shirt and jeans combo was nothing to sniff at, and the black wristbands weren't too interesting either. His black, studded belt and black sneakers were average, and even though the two, silver bands on both of his middle fingers were quite eye-catching, they didn't really stand out when added to his attire.

The black, sports shades he wore that hid his eyes were stylish, but nonetheless, normal. His black, spiky hair that framed his pretty face, and his bangs that went just to the top edge of his shades, was quite lush and shiny, but still ordinary compared with his outfit. The black and sagging jacket he wore only added to his normalcy.

That was, of course, only the first glance.

The second time Satsuki looked at him, her entire perception changed. He was no longer the everyday teen trying to look unique, yet only succeeding in fading into the norm.

No, he was a handsome young man with an air of mystery, a mischievous glint to his eyes, and a small smirk playing on his lips. He was a puzzle, an enigma, an _adventure_.

Everything about him intensified, every aspect enhanced. He seemed to shine with an unearthly glow, a radiance known only to beings not made of man, but by gods.

At first, Satsuki would have said he was a college student, based off his height, but now, after seeing his face, she would probably say he was a high schooler. Actually, the more Satsuki thought about it, the harder it was to pin-point his age. His face had an ageless quality to it, making it hard on her deductive skills to ascertain an accurate estimate.

He was…in one word…

A mystery.

A mystery Satsuki wanted to solve, badly.

"Ojosama? Are you alright?" asked said 'mystery', concern and slight humor evident in his voice. "You're staring."

"E-eh? U-uh, yeah, I'm fine…wait, what's with calling me 'ojosama'?"

"Like I said, we'll get to that later. Now, let's move on to the task at hand." said Sunpo, redirecting the conversation with ease as he woke the computer up.

"Here, I'll type, you talk. First, what exactly do you want to change in Bleach? Only the major events, the smaller things you want fixed can be taken care of easily, without any extreme repercussions." explained the raven-haired teen as he uploaded a word document page.

"O-okay, I don't quite understand what you mean, but I'm sure you're going to tell me about it later, so I'll let it go for now." decided Satsuki with a nod of her head. She didn't know what he meant by "extreme repercussions", but she was sure to find out, sooner or later.

"Um, one of the most important things I want to change is how Aizen is defeated. I don't want Ichigo using his Final Getsugatensho on him, because that causes him to gradually lose all of his shinigami abilities, _another_ major thing I want changed. I don't really like the fact that all his hard work in obtaining all of his powers is practically thrown away as he slowly becomes weak, and unable to protect what he wants to protect anymore.

"Actually, I watched all the way to episode 325, so I know how hard of a time Ichigo's having in dealing with his power loss. It really frustrates me how hard he's struggling…" explained Satsuki. During their conversation, she had balled her hands into fists as her anger grew. With a slow outtake of breath, Satsuki unclenched them, letting herself relax slightly so as to relieve some of the tension that had been building up in her body.

Faster than any speed Satsuki had seen before, she watched in awed fascination as Sunpo typed away at the keyboard.

'_I think I just saw smoke flying from his fingers!_'

"Haha, no, I'm not typing _that_ fast, but I could, if you want me to, ojosama." Sunpo chuckled. The offer was true, though, not teasing in the slightest.

Satsuki noticed this with avid interest. He acted like her slave, as if she were a princess, and he the butler. It amazed her that someone with such an atmosphere, such an authoritive demeanor, was so giving with her.

She'd have to ask about that later, too.

"Alright, next?"

"Um, I also want to stop Tosen-taicho and Gin-taicho from dying. I think they both should have lived on and gone back to the Soul Society. Tosen, to go back and fight for true justice with his friends. Gin, to go back and fight to protect Rangiku, because they love each other. It made me so sad when he died and Rangiku kinda got depressed…"

"Okay, anything more?" Sunpo lazily rolled up and down the Windows screen, checking over all they had written.

"Um…there's actually quite a lot…" Satsuki trailed off, giving an apologetic smile to Sunpo.

Sunpo only chuckled.

They trailed on into the night (or morning, depending on how you think of it), and before Satsuki knew it, she was fast asleep.

"So now that we…pfft, you seriously fell asleep?" Sunpo chuckled into his hand, a twinkle in his sunglasses-hidden eyes. "Oh well, might as well do it now. You'd probably freak if you were awake." Sunpo thought out-loud, before taking off the silver ring from his right hand and sliding it onto Satsuki's.

"Heh, wait til Kukan hears about this…"

* * *

><p>Satsuki awoke to the sounds of birds chirping, car horns honking, and people chattering. Confused, Satsuki opened one bleary eye, trying to ascertain just what was going on.<p>

Slowly sitting up, Satsuki saw she was in something resembling a hospital. Only, instead of being in a small room all by herself, she was in a medium sized room, full of hospital beds. Satsuki swiveled her head back in forth.

'_Just what…? This place…looks like a small time clinic… But, why does it seem so familiar?_'

Making to stand up, the events of the previous night wormed their way to her brain, and she stilled.

'_W-wait…I was visited by some super hot and mysterious bishie who decided to help me create a list of what I want to change in Bleach? And then I fall asleep? Just what did I eat to dream _that_ up…?_'

Satsuki's brown head bobbed up at the sound of shuffling coming from her right. Slowly easing herself into a standing position, she made her way towards the sound. She found herself standing before a tall man with short, spiky black hair. His back was to her, but from what she could see, he was tall, well-built, though one couldn't really tell for the white lab coat he wore hid his shape. But Satsuki knew, for she was a very observant person. Well, at least, when she wasn't in a caffeine and sugar induced high.

But what she really noticed about this man, was his height. He was _huge_!

'_Seriously, this guy must be eight feet tall! I'm six foot even, yet he's still so tall!_' Satsuki thought wildly. She'd never met anyone _this_ taller than her. She was used to dwarfing others, not the dwarf! '_Reminds me of my high school days. Heh, I was so small until I hit that growth spurt at eighteen._'

She was about to announce her presence when she heard him speak.

"…that little runt…hurting his father like that…no one cares about me…" mumbled the mountain man.

'…_huh?_'

"E-excuse me, but can you tell me where I am?" Satsuki twirled a lock of her hair nervously. She felt rather awkward with how far she had to crane her neck to see him.

The man jumped at the sound of her voice, his lab coat swooshing and eyes bugging comically as he twirled around, arms flailing wildly.

"Aaaaaah- oh, it's just you. Whew, you scared me for a second there! Heh, and I just came down to check on you too!" the man grinned, laughing heartily. "Haha, you must be little frightened, am I right? Well, you're in my little clinic here! Found you passed out outside my door! Don't worry, all your belongings are under the cot you were sleeping on!" he gestured to the ruffled up bed Satsuki had just gotten up from. She could see a messenger bag underneath, and a little heap of black cloth.

'_Oh, my favorite jacket…hadn't I lost that a week ago?_'

"Oh yeah, what you're wearing right now? Those are my wife's clothes! Ah! Don't give me that look, I wasn't the one to change you!" at Satsuki's enraged glare, he sped up. "I had my two young daughters help, along with one of my son's friends who was over at the time! Don't worry, all female!" he cried, holding both his arms in front of his face, palms up in surrender.

"A-anyway," he started again, after Satsuki stopped giving him the evil eye, in favor of admiring the clothes she was wearing. "what was a young girl like you doing, with nothing but a bag, out that late at night?" the doctor asked. His tone was one of curiosity, no disapproval or condemnation in his voice.

Satsuki decided, though he was rather odd, that she liked this man. He was friendly, open, and from what she could see, he didn't judge someone based on appearances or first-meetings. He was merely asking out of concern and his own inquisitiveness. Yes, this man was the kind of adult Satsuki liked. Not in the romantic way, but in the 'I'm a teen child that rebels the system!' kind of way.

She liked the way he reminded her of her favorite uncle. While her parents suppressed her love of writing and drawing, in favor of becoming a lawyer (her father had her study the ways of a detective until her mother stopped him, saying it was too much for a girl), young Satsuki could always find peace at her uncle's art studio in the States.

Satsuki's uncle and father are brothers, American, while her mother is one-hundred percent Japanese. Her father met her mother on a business trip to Japan, they fell in love, and he moved to Japan permanently. Satsuki's parents were always strict, but never on her. No, their eyes were always on Natsuki, Satsuki's younger sister, and child prodigy.

But one day, Natsuki ran away from home, the pressure too much for her. The police officers who found her, and were on their way back to deliver her home, got caught in an accident. Natsuki died.

All of their parent's expectations were forced onto Satsuki, who in the shock of her beloved little sister's death, was too weak to stand up to them. So, whenever the family of three would vacation in America, Satsuki found freedom in only one place. Her uncle's workplace.

Satsuki would always visit her uncle, the only one who seemed to understand her. He always encouraged her love of drawing, and his wife, a semi-famous novelist, would help her with her writing. The two were wonderful and loving relatives, and Satsuki found herself wanting to live with them, instead of her now harsh parents.

When she was fifteen, she tricked her parents into letting her stay with them, saying it was for a better education, a way to make her an even better lawyer. It worked, and Satsuki spent the rest of her high school days with her uncle and aunt, who helped her fool her parents. They understood that, for Satsuki, her parent's house wasn't a good environment for her.

When Satsuki turned eighteen, she was a new woman. Now confident in herself, and over Natsuki's death, she was ready to face her parents.

They were furious, at first, but after some time, they came to a begrudging acceptance. Satsuki went off to a creative arts college with her best friend Megumi, and she's spent the last three years studying and majoring in writing. Her second best subject art.

'_Oh yeah, I remember my parents faces when I finally came back…AH! Oh crap, I've been daydreaming again! W-what did he just say?_'

"S-sorry, w-what did you just ask me? I-I…." Satsuki stuttered, face burning a bright red from her embarrassment. "I wasn't listening…sorry…."

The man only laughed, loud and long. "No worries, my son does it all the time. I have to kick him through a window before he'll react!" He reached one of his big hands and patted Satsuki's head fondly. "I asked what you were doing all alone last night. Don't worry, you don't have to answer me if you don't want to. I'm merely curious. OH! And if you've run away from home, I'll hide you here if you want! No problem! As long as my fifteen year old son, Ichigo, doesn't get the hots for you. You know teens these days! Heh, what am I saying, you _are_ one!"

Satsuki laughed with him until his words finally caught up to her.

One, he had said his son's name was Ichigo. This man ran a clinic and had a son named Ichigo. Just like Isshin Kurosaki from Bleach.

Two, he has said she was also a _teenager_. Satsuki was twenty-one years old.

'_H-hold on, that can't be right. I-I must be confusing things too much, j-just because of that weird dream!_'

Suddenly, the door leading outside from the clinic burst open, snapping Satsuki out of her momentary panic.

"Oji-san, who's got the hots for her? You're the one who was salivating over her unconscious body when I found her outside." the boy was standing by the doorway, arms hanging limply from his sides, a school bag in his left hand, his bright orange hair shining with the sunlight streaming in from outside. Beside him was a girl, much shorter than him, with black hair and serious eyes. They both wore grey school uniforms with red lining.

They looked like Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia.

Letting out a small gasp, Satsuki raised both of her small hands to her face, eyes widening slightly.

'_T-this…can't be happening…. But it is._'

"Urusai, Ichigo! How dare you talk to your father that way! Hiya!" cried the doctor, who Satsuki now knew as Kurosaki Isshin, Ichigo's father, and owner of the Kurosaki Clinic. Isshin aimed a high-kick at Ichigo's head, who ducked and delivered a kick to Isshin's legs, causing him to fall over.

"What kind of father attacks his own kid!" Ichigo yelled out, his father's eyes spinning round and round in his head.

Satsuki let out a soft giggle at their little friendly brawl. All eyes turned to her as they remembered her presence, which was momentarily forgotten in the small bout familial love.

"Oh yeah, you're here- Ow! Rukia? Why'd you hit me?" Ichigo nursed the small bump forming on his head from where Rukia had punched him.

"Gomen, Ichigo is an idiot. How are you feeling?" asked Rukia gently. Stepping over Isshin's body, she made her way over to stand by Satsuki, resting a hand on her shoulder. "I was here when Ichigo found and brought you in. My name is Kuchiki Rukia. You may call me Rukia."

Resisting the urge to say 'I know' when she said her name, Satsuki smiled and nodded her head.

"Arigato, Rukia-san! Were you the one who helped change me?"

"No, that was Inoue-san. She was here as well, along with Ishida-kun and Sado-kun. They were quite worried about you as well. Are you feeling well?" she asked again, eyes focusing intently on Satsuki.

"Hai, I'm feeling great! Arigato! Oh! I'm so sorry, I haven't even introduced myself properly! Even though you've been taking care of me!" Satsuki's eyes widened comically, her arms flailing as she tried to get her feelings across. "H-hello, I am Kobayashi Satsuki! T-thank you for taking care of me!" Satsuki bowed deeply.

"Ah, no need to bow. I'm Kurosaki Ichigo. Sorry the first thing you had to see when you woke up was my dad." Ichigo's voice rang loud and clear, the same bored and laidback tone like in the anime.

It was strange, sometime's their voices would sound like the voice actors in the English dubs, but then they would sound just like the Japanese version. Since she was fluent in both Japanese and English, she could understand them perfectly. It was odd, yet strangely fitting. Satsuki didn't think she could accept them being just one or the other, both versions were a part of them.

'_Eh, now I'm getting all weird! I have to keep calm! Okay, I'm here in the Bleach universe, for some reason or another, and by unknown means. Well, I'm guessing my meeting with that bishie last night really happened, and after I fell asleep, I appeared here. I'm lucky Ichigo found me!_

'_Alright, my best bet right now is not to stay with the Kurosaki's. If I mess with too many things without a plan, it will only end in disaster. I should probably stay with someone else, someone who's not seen much, but knows about everything that's going on… Someone who can take the shock of everything I know and say… I'll probably have to tell that person about myself, and what happened to me… Who would be the best choice…?_

The first person that popped into Satsuki's head was Urahara Kisuke.

Really, who better to tell then the man that used to be the 12th Division captain, a shinigami, created the Hogyoku, and can take information in easily, then formulate a plan.

Besides, for Satsuki's mission to succeed, she'd need power. She wouldn't be able to change anything in Bleach if she was weak. Not that she just wanted powerbecause it was _power_. She wasn't the type of person to misuse it, she just needed it to protect what she wanted to protect.

'_I want to protect Ichigo's hard-earned powers, Gin-taichou, Tosen-taichou, and everyone else Aizen has hurt._' thought Satsuki determinedly.

A hand waved in front of her face, causing her to jump back with a squeak of surprise. Rukia and Ichigo laughed, as did Isshin (who was now fully awake and off the ground) at Satsuki's little episode.

"U-um, g-gomen. I-I was daydreaming…" came Satsuki's small voice, head hung in shame, a light blush feathering her cheeks.

"No problem. Well, it's almost time for dinner. Kobayashi, are you going to stay and eat with us?" Ichigo asked from his place by the stairs, Rukia right behind him.

"E-eh? I don't want to be a bother! After all you've done for me, I couldn't possibly-" stuttered a flustered Satsuki.

"It's no problem. Come, after dinner you can either stay the night, or leave. The choice is up to you. But how could we Kurosaki men let you back out on the cold streets without some food in your stomach?" cried Isshin dramatically, eyes streaming with tears.

Satsuki sweat dropped, but nodded her head. As she made her way up the stairs with Ichigo and Rukia, she wondered exactly where _was_ Ukitake's shop?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter of Mission: Fix It! Please let me know what you thought of the story in a review! I allow anonymous reviews, so feel free! **

**Also, if any of you have any ideas on things you want changed in Bleach, let me know in either a review or PM, and I may just put it in the story, if it works with my story line and plot!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Sincerely, Raven T ^_^**


	2. Step 2: Make A Plan

**A/N: Hello everybody! I'm glad ****Arwenia****, ****Akira****, and ****HikaruNo Tenshi-San**** reviewed and liked this story! I hope you all enjoyed how long the last chapter was! It was over 6,000 words! Amazing! I've never written that long of a chapter before, ever! **

**HikaruNo Tenshi-San****, why'd you have to be so smart? I was just about to ask everyone if they could tell who Sunpo no Shugo Sha was to Satsuki! Ah, but you forgot one thing! Remember Sunpo's last words before the line break? Can you guess who Kenkan is?**

**Arwenia****, you are awesome. Plain and simple. Also, at the end of the last chapter, when I said "Kisuke's shop" I meant it like that. The actual name is the "Urahara Shoten", but because the main character, Satsuki, thinks of all the characters and places as familiar, since she's seen all the episodes, she refers to it as "Kisuke's shop", since it's more familiar to her. That's all! And thank you for reviewing!**

**Akira****, I'm happy to hear from you after such a long time! I trust you've seen I've updated GWT? Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my ideas and OC's.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mission: Fix It<strong>

**Step Two: Make a Plan**

Dinner with the Kurosaki's was odd, to say the least. Isshin and Karin fought over food, while Yuzu calmly and happily ate everything on her plate. Ichigo and Rukia finished quickly, excusing themselves to go to Ichigo's room and 'study'. Isshin and Yuzu eyed them skeptically at that, and Karin pretended not to hear their hushed mumblings. Satsuki knew they were really going to hunt Hollow, as she'd seen Rukia check her phone and give Ichigo a meaningful look, before he nodded slightly and asked to go upstairs.

'_Really, there's no stealth at all. It's so easy to tell when they're up to something._' the brunette thought with a sigh, shaking her head in disappointment.

Satsuki hungrily finished her plate (in record time, too) and asked for seconds. Yuzu, grinning wildly at being asked for seconds on _her_ food, grabbed Satsuki's plate and refilled it for her.

'_Aw, she's so cute! She must be happy because Ichigo normally doesn't ask for more food. Either that, or he doesn't eat at all. I think I remember an episode like that…_' Satsuki's musings were cut short when a plate of steaming hot goodness was set in front of her.

"Thank you, Yuzu-chan! Mmm, I haven't had anything this good in so long!" cried Satsuki cheerfully as she rammed a giant helping into her mouth.

"Arigato, Satsuki-nee-chan! I'm so glad you like it! Normally no one asks for seconds, and sometimes Ichi-nii won't even eat at all! I worry about him…" Yuzu huffed out a small sigh at the last part, eyes turned down toward her own plate.

'_Called it._'

"Well, don't worry too much, I'm sure it's just a guy thing. Don't tell him I said this, but he's a little weird." Satsuki leaned over and whispered to Yuzu conspiratorially, but loud enough for all to hear. It worked, and Yuzu burst out in giggles, as did Isshin (which creeped Satsuki out). Karin tried to hold in her laughter, her shoulders were shaking with contained mirth. but Satsuki saw through it.

As the laughter died down, Satsuki hurriedly cleaned her plate, then picked it up and made her way to the sink. The three watched in wonder as Satsuki ran water over her plate, then scrubbed some dishwashing soap on it, before rinsing it off yet again. She set her plate down on the counter, and searched for a dishrag. Coming up empty, Satsuki called out to Yuzu, "Hey, where do you keep your towels? I can't find one to dry my plate off with…"

Satsuki peeked her head out of the kitchen doorway, only to see three different pairs of eyes staring right back at her.

'_Okay, let's pretend that's not down-right creepy…_'

"W-what are you staring at me for? Do I have something on my face?" Satsuki tried to look up to look at her forehead, her eyebrows scrunching together as she her eyes strained to see that far up.

Karin snorted a laugh before speaking out in a dull tone, "No, it's just weird for someone to wash the dishes other than Yuzu and me. Dad either runs away or pretends to have something to do, while Ichigo's never around long enough to help." The bitter tone in Karin's voice caught Satsuki by surprise.

"Huh. Well, that's not right. The next time he doesn't help out, leaving a pile of dirty dishes or laundry right by his door, with a note saying '_YOU NEED TO HELP OUT OR YOUR LIFE WILL BECOME H-E-DOUBLE HOCKEY STICKS!_', or something along those lines. You need to whip that kid into shape!" Satsuki fist pumped the air, before renewing her search for towels.

She heard a chair scrape across the floor, before Yuzu's voice was heard to her left. "Thank you, Satsuki-nee-chan, but Ichi-nii is working hard. I don't know what it is, but I know he's giving his best at it. So please don't think bad of him" There was an hardly detectable quiver in her voice, but Satsuki heard it. Carefully, she squatted down to Yuzu's height (Satsuki may have been shorter than her used to be 72 inches, but she was at least over five feet, clearly above the eleven year old's stature) and gave her a big hug.

"Shh, don't worry. I don't think bad of Ichigo-kun. I was just teasing, I'm sorry if I upset you." she rubbed the girls back in soothing circles, as Yuzu's small arms wrapped around Satsuki's neck. Shortly after, the little girl pulled away, a giant smile gracing her lips.

"Heehee, you needed help finding a towel, right Satsuki-nee-chan?"

Said girl's smile was equally as bright as Yuzu's, her eyes crinkling at the corners. "Yep! Need some help with the rest of them?"

And so, Satsuki washed the rest of the dishes with Yuzu, the two happily chatting with one another over random subjects. At one point, Karin joined in, if only to give her opinion on Yuzu's taste in clothes. Soon, the two girls were arguing over accessories, whether they were stylish or just a hindrance.

Once the dishes were done, Satsuki somehow got tricked into playing a board game with Yuzu ('_Those dang puppy-dog eyes!_'), in which both Karin and Isshin joined in. Satsuki, when it wasn't her turn, quickly changed out of Masaki's (Ichigo's mother and Isshin's wife) clothes, and back into her own. It was nothing much, just a normal blue shirt with sleeves that reached about two inches below her elbows, a black vest and hood, and a pair of plain blue jean shorts. To her surprise, Satsuki found one of Sunpo's silver rings inside the pocket of her hoodie vest. Slipping it onto her right hand, middle finger, she rejoined the game, forgetting entirely her reason for getting changed in the first place: to leave.

And Satsuki would have stayed oblivious to her plan of go to Kisuke's little shop, if it wasn't for Ichigo. He and Rukia came down the stairs, Rukia because she had to 'leave' (Satsuki knew she was going to come back in through the window, since her bed was in Ichigo's closet), and Ichigo because he was walking her out. Ichigo had made some comment on the time, and had asked the blue-eyed brunette whether she was going to leave, or stay.

"…huh?" she replied dumbly, one eye brow raising in confusion.

Ichigo sighed, then jumped as she shrieked in surprise. "Oh, crap, I forgot! I was supposed to leave after dinner! Oh man, Yuzu-chan and her evil puppy-dog eyes hypnotized me!" Satsuki rocketed down the stairs, skidded around the corner and sprung over bed after bed before she landed on hers (the one she'd slept in the previous night).

The Kurosaki's (and one female Kuchiki) slowly peeked their heads around the corner, watching Satsuki with wide eyes.

Said girl paid them no heed, as she reached under her bed wildly, grasped her bag and jacket, and yanked the up onto the bed she was currently sitting on. Ruffling through her bag proved surprising. From what Satsuki saw, it was just like Mary Poppin's bag, or Hermione's. Endless.

The messenger bag looked normal on the outside, completely black except for some weird, silver symbol thing on the top right of the flap. But when Satsuki unclasped the buckle and flipped it open, she could see stacks upon stacks of books lined up in rows, and upon closer inspection, she saw they were all manga. First row was all Bleach, second Naruto, third Fairy Tail, and so on and so forth. She could also see a few different manga she didn't know, such as 07-Ghost and Fullmetal Alchemist.

Satsuki also saw some other random objects inside, such as an umbrella, flashlight, matches, and other necessities, like a bottle of water, and two granny smith apples. Something shiny caught her eye, and she reached down into the bag to pull it out. To her surprise, it was an iPhone, the newest model.

'_Hm, that's odd…_' she thought, but took it in stride, considering she _was_ in the Bleach universe after all. Anything could be possible.

She had flipped the flap back over, before noticing a zipper at the top of the opening to the bag.

'_Oh, I see. You zip up the opening of the bag, flip the little flap thing back over, and then buckle that to the base of the bag. Neat!_'

She tossed the flap back over, only to let out a small gasp. The bottomless pit was gone! It looked just like a normal bag now, and inside it (much to Satsuki's delight, though she was still slightly shocked) was her laptop and sketchbook.

Satsuki smiled softly, before stroking her fingers lightly over the rings of her brown sketchbook. She remembered when she got this, as a present from her father, after they'd finally made up.

'_The first thing art related thing he ever bought me, second being the drawing and sketching pencils I got for Christmas last year…_' she thought fondly.

Coming slowly out of her reverie, she saw a post-it note stuck to the inside of the flap. On it read, "_Yo, ojosama! This is my gift to you, a special bag with some of my power infused into it! I won't be able to contact you anymore, until you find out what I really am. But rest assured, you'll figure it out! Good lu-_"

Satsuki giggled. The writing on the post-it was scraggly and mushed together, all of it not able to fit on the tiny stick-em note. The last two words, meant to be 'Good Luck!', wouldn't fit, the last word being cut off at the edge. It made Satsuki smile, a warm feeling spreading throughout her body, from the top of her head, to the tips of her fingers, all the way down to the bases of her feet.

'_Heh, it must be from Sunpo, since he addressed it to "ojosama"._'

Remembering her need to get to the Urahara Shoten, Satsuki haphazardly threw the black jacket on (it smelled like vanilla), and tossed the messenger bag's strap over her head.

Turning around, Satsuki found herself face to face with five pairs of eyes, all glued to her form.

"…have you been watching me this whole time?" asked the startled girl, edging her way out of row of beds, and towards the doors.

'_Again, I'm going to pretend it's not as creepy as it is…_'

The five let out a few laughs, before apologizing, since they hadn't meant to scare her.

"Well, goodbye Kobayashi-san." Ichigo leant against the wall calmly, a small and friendly smile on his face. Satsuki turned to him, grinning wildly, and nodded.

The rest said their good-byes as well, Yuzu with small tears in her eyes.

"Here, Yuzu-chan. My number. Call me anytime you want to talk, okay? And I wouldn't mind coming over again, if you'll let me!" Satsuki, after checking her new iPhone, wrote down her number on a piece of paper that was laying on a desk by the door, and handed it to brown-eyed little girl. Smiling, Yuzu took it with both hands, cradling it to her chest.

After a few hugs, hand-shakes, and a slap on the back that almost sent her flying into the wall (it was from Isshin, of course), she slid her sandals on that were by the door, and stepped outside…

Into a giant thunderstorm.

Before Satsuki had a chance to change her mind and come back inside, the door shut behind her. The Kurosaki family (and still one Kuchiki) all went back upstairs to finish their game, none of them knowing about the storm outside.

'_Just…great._'

* * *

><p>It had been more or less than thirty minutes, and Satsuki had had enough. She was soaked to the bone, dead tired from all her walking, and in some cases running ('<em>Dang dog, and that stupid bump in the sidewalk! See if I ever treat those idiot road workers nicely again!<em>'), Satsuki just had no more energy left.

Thankfully, there was a park nearby, with a small bench and awning. The drenched brunette quickly rushed over to it, her sandals making a sick squelch sound as she ran through a muddy patch.

"Ugh, just gross…" Satsuku mumbled, a shiver running down her spine as her feet submerged in an icy puddle.

Sighing in relief when she made under the awning, Satsuki sunk gratefully onto the wooden bench. Letting her head fall back lazily, she started to doze off to the pitter-patter sound of rain hitting the earth. Just as she was about to fall asleep, Satsuki heard a soft mewl come from underneath her seat.

Slowly, she drew her feet up off the ground and onto the bench, then carefully swung her head over the side, upside down, to see under it.

She came face to face with a shivering black cat, curled in on itself as it tried to contain some warmth in its small body. Slowly, so as not to scare it, Satsuki slid off the bench and onto the concrete.

"Hey, little kitty. Sh, I'm not gonna hurt you. C'mere, and I'll keep you all nice and warm, okay?" Satsuki reached out a hand to the cat, allowing it to sniff it.

But it didn't, to Satsuki's surprise. It merely lifted its head from its place on its paws, to stare into Satsuki's eyes. Golden amber met stormy blue, and Satsuki thought she could see _something_ in those feline eyes. Swimming in the depths of its eye, Satsuki could see…

Intelligence.

'_Wow… this cat looks as if its looking straight at me. Like a human…. Oh._' and it hit Satsuki like a ton of bricks. For a cat to look so smart, to hold so much power in its gaze, it could only be for one reason. More specifically, one _person_.

"Yoruichi-san, why are you out here in a thunderstorm, in your _cat_ form? I doubt you're doing this for fun." Satsuki raised an eyebrow as she asked her question, showing she thought it was odd of the former 2nd Division captain.

The cat look taken aback for a moment, before her lips turned up slightly at the corners in a playful smirk. Yoruichi may not know who this girl was, but she obviously knew her, and she didn't seem to mean any harm. She decided to just go with, Yoruichi not really being the type to think too much on things, just going with her gut instinct.

"No, I'm not doing this for fun, silly girl. If you must know, I went out for a little evening stroll, and got a little tired, so I decided to take a little _cat-nap_." her slitted eyes glinting with a slight humor at her own little joke. "It seems I overslept, and now I find myself in the middle of a _horrid_ storm, and with a curious human girl, who seems to know about me, yet I know nothing of her. Would you care to tell me why?" Yoruichi tilted her head to the side, ears twitching every now and then at the sound of thunder.

Satsuki couldn't get over how weird it was, talking to a cat who she knew to be human, and female, though she was talking with a male voice. Brushing it off to the side, Satsuki answered the question.

"I'm Kobayashi Satsuki, half-American and half-Japanese 21 year old college student who, for some reason, has been transported to this world by unknown means. Yep, that's right, Yoruichi-san, I'm not from here. Not this universe, nor this world. And, if you like, while we wait out this storm together, I'd like to tell you everything, because maybe you, or Urahara Kisuke-san could help me. Please?" Satsuki looked to the cat with pleading eyes.

Yoruichi nodded. She wanted answers, but she also knew that waiting out this storm would be a completely boring process, and once she'd woken up from a nap, she couldn't get back to it. What better thing to do then listen to the poor girls story? Heh, it was killing two birds with one stone.

'_Mm, speaking of birds, I'm hungry…_' stopping herself before she could go too far down that road, she answered Satsuki's question.

"Yes, I think that's a splendid idea." Yoruichi stood up and made her way out from underneath the bench to on top of it, as she sprung up.

Satsuki and Yoruichi both made themselves comfortable, and Satsuki reached inside her bag for her two apples. Handing one to Yoruichi (on a napkin that she _also_ found inside it), she begin to eat the other one, delighting in the way it was still fresh and cool, despite having been in her warm bag all this time.

With that, Satsuki begin with her story, as they both munched happily on their apples, the storm calming down with each word she spoke.

* * *

><p>"Alright, inventory has been checked, the shop cleaned, and dinner finished! Time for bed, everybody!" Urahara Kisuke waved happily as Jinta and Ururu made their way to their bedrooms, Tessai lingering behind the two.<p>

"Sir, Yoruichi's hasn't come back yet, and while normally I wouldn't worry about her, it's a thunderstorm outside. And we both know how much she hates rain. Why isn't she back yet?" Tessai's deep and rough voice was even scratchier than normal with worry, eye brows scrunched together tightly over his glasses.

"Ah, don't worry, Tessai. Knowing her, she just fell asleep somewhere, and is now waiting out the storm!" Kisuke's jovial tone never once faltering. In truth, he was a little worried about the woman, but knowing Yoruichi, she'd be fine. It was probably just as he'd said. (In the middle of Satsuki's story, Yoruichi sneezed. '_Hope I'm not coming down with a cold…_')

Tessai nodded, seemingly soothed by the explanation. "That's right, she'll be fine. Good night!" and with that, he was off to his chambers for the night.

Releasing a small sigh, Kisuke sauntered his way toward his room, also tired. Just as he passed the door to the shop, it burst open, revealing a completely dry Yoruichi, and a sopping wet teenage girl.

"Kisuke! You gotta listen to this, this girl…! Ah, I can't explain it right, it's better if you just hear it from her!" Yoruichi was rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet, her excitement almost visible around her, like a warm light emanating from her body. "And boy, does she have a story to tell!"

"…Well, well, well, now who do we have here?" asked Kisuke as he made his way over to the drenched girl by the still open door, giving Yoruichi a nod as he passed. Closing the door behind her, the brunette turned to look up at Kisuke, a strange light in her eyes.

"Hello, I'm Kobayashi Satsuki, it's a pleasure to meet you in person, Urahara Kisuke-san." the girl bowed, her tone polite and respectful. Kisuke, looked at Yoruichi in surprise. How did the girl know his name? An obvious answer would be that Yoruichi told the girl, but something in his gut told him that wasn't the case. No, this girl knew something. Something important, if Yoruichi's earlier exclamation was any indication.

"Hm, we'll, I'm not sure whether it's nice to meet you or not, seeing as you already knew my name. But seeing as Yoruichi brought you all the way here must mean something." Kisuke replied with a smile, eyes shadowed by his hat. "So what is this story I'm supposed to hear?"

The girl fidgeted, looking slightly uncomfortable in the room. "Excuse me, Urahara-san, but would it be okay if I used your restroom? Also, Yoruichi-san, do you have any clothes I could change into? I'd be really grateful!"

Kisuke, who was smirking behind his fan for reasons even unknown to him, he gave the girl directions to the bathroom, while Yoruichi went off in order to get an extra set of clothes for the little girl change into.

'_Well, isn't this an interesting development?_' he thought to himself cheerfully. And he so did love it when things got interesting.

* * *

><p>"Yoruichi, how much longer until I can take a break?" Satsuki asked from her push-up position on the ground. She'd been doing push-ups for the last half hour, and her arms were killing her. She wasn't one for physical activity, and now she was cursing herself for not taking anymore P.E. related classes after she got into college.<p>

'_Really, even if I explained everything to Urahara-san last night, I didn't expect him to allow me to train here already! Ugh, by the time I'm done with all this, my baby-fat will be long gone… okay, it's not so bad anymore._' thought Satsuki with a smirk. Heh, killing two birds with one stone. One, she'd be getting closer to her Bleach goal, and two, she'd be getting closer to her weight-loss goal.

"Haha, okay, okay. You _are_ from a completely different world, so being a bit weaker and less durable than what I was expecting is… acceptable. We'll take a short, five minute break." Yoruichi laughed, tossing a water bottle to Satsuki's lifeless form, where she'd crumpled to the ground the second Yoruichi had said 'break'.

Satsuki heaved herself up into a sitting position, a brilliant smile lighting up her face as she looked toward her sensei. Saying a big 'Thank You, Yoruichi!', she took a big gulp of water, letting the icy coolness coat her mouth and throat, a content sigh escaping her chapped lips.

"Aw, well just because you're such a cute student, and you finally dropped the '-san' from my name, we'll make it a _six_ minute break."

Laughing mentally at her sensei's 'generosity', Satsuki thought back on what had happened recently.

She'd stopped referring to Yoruichi with a honorific once she had scolded her on it, saying it made her feel old. This was one of the many things that had changed last night.

Once she'd finished changing into Yoruichi's spare pajamas, which were, oddly enough, _normal_ sleepwear (a t-shirt and comfy shorts), Satsuki returned with Yoruichi to talk with Kisuke.

Satsuki had told him everything, as she had with Yoruichi, and at first, Kisuke was speechless. A girl, 21 in age, but 15 in body, had been warped to their world from another? Another world where their's was a fake, a fictional story? Kisuke couldn't believe it, and yet…

He did.

Kisuke couldn't quite place it, but something inside him trusted Satsuki's words. He just couldn't put off what she'd said as a fictional tale, a story, a lie. He couldn't.

So, with that being said, he decided to trust her completely. A very 'un-Kisuke' thing to do, as he thinks so himself, but he still did it. Maybe it was the way she presented herself, young, innocent, naïve. Maybe it was her story, and how it was so unbelievable, so far-fetched, that it seemed the most real. He didn't know. He just knew that she was telling the truth, and that her ambition, her mission, was to protect that which Aizen was about to destroy.

Kisuke had told Satsuki how, right now, Aizen, Gin, and Ichimaru were still captains, and hadn't betrayed the Soul Society yet. Rukia was still here with Ichigo, as witnessed by Satsuki, and hadn't been taken back to the Soul Society by Byakuya and Renji yet.

Kisuke, Yoruichi, and Tessai (once he'd woken up the next morning) helped Satsuki devise a plan. With the occasional odd question like, "Why have you changed back into a fifteen year old girl, even though you're twenty-one?" or, "How does your bag change from a giant, never-able-to-fill-up space, to a small laptop carrier?", Satsuki replied, "I don't know, ask Sunpo." That brought on another whole round of questions, about who Sunpo was, and once she'd answer that, they'd ask even more about how he could do the things he did, and other of the like. Satsuki could only reply with "I don't know." and so they left it like that, though Kisuke did voice an opinion. He thought Sunpo no Shugo Sha was Satsuki's zanpakuto. Though not opposed to the idea, Satsuki had said to leave that train of thought for later, and get back to the task at hand.

They had tossed around ideas for hours, before finally deciding on a main objective. To make Satsuki's presence known. Yoruichi had asked why not just stop Aizen, inform the Soul Society and such about what was happening. She knew it probably wouldn't have worked (more like definitely wouldn't have), but she still wondered why that one hadn't been brought up for speculation.

"Well, Yoruichi-san, it's because I have more than just one objective. I don't just want to stop Aizen, I want certain things throughout the story to change, things that only happen because Aizen gets away. Besides, the Soul Society wouldn't believe us anyway. Wouldn't they just arrest you three? Now, that right there would be _bad_.

"Moving on, my memory's a little fuzzy because I haven't watched or read any of the early Bleach stuff in a _long_ time, so some of the stuff that I say will happen might not happen in the order I say it… Also! There are certain things you _have_ to do, or else the story may go haywire, and then I won't be able to predict what will go on next. If that happens, then the ending I know of won't exist, and everything could end horribly, horribly wrong. So, we have to be extra careful, okay?" after the three sitting before Satsuki nodded, she continued on.

"Okay. So, since our main goal is getting my presence known, let's figure out a way to do it."

"Wait. If I may, Kobayashi-san, why are we trying to get your presence known?" asked Tessai politely.

"Please, call me Satsuki, Tessai-san! Oh, and that's a good question! We didn't really explain that one clearly…" Satsuki scratched her cheek, both a nervous habit and a deep-in-thought habit, though it was just because her cheek was itchy at the moment that she scratched. Satsuki liked to be anti-climactic that way.

"Well, we want Aizen aware of my presence, in hopes of either rendering him unable to make certain moves he does, or get his focus on me instead of everyone else. By doing this, the Soul Society, Ichigo and friends, and you guys can move more freely, without Aizen always checking on you.

"But! A major stopper in that plan is the fact that, even though I have a large, nearly complete knowledge of this universe, I'm still not strong enough to stop even a normal, human robber. I. Am. Weak. I pose no threat to Aizen. And that, my friends, is something we need to fix.

"That is why I ask you, each of you, if you would please help me become stronger! Strong enough to protect Ichigo, the Soul Society, all of you, and my plan!" at this, Satsuki bowed deeply, chanting over and over in her head, '_Please say yes, please say yes, oh please say yes…_'.

Needless to say, they said yes.

And now, because of Satsuki's big mouth, she was running laps around the entire underground training room, without any breaks for the next hour and a half. To keep calm at all the irony and bad luck, Satsuki kept singing "Joy to the World" in her head, as she tried not to picture all the different ways to murder animals. Specifically, cats.

* * *

><p>After about a week of training was when Satsuki started have the dreams.<p>

There was a fine line of fear laced in those dreams, but not enough to make it a nightmare. And they weren't the kind of dreams that you get a couple nights in a row, wake up in cold sweats, and find out you can't remember what it is you dreamt of in the first place.

No, these dreams Satsuki remembered crystal clear, and could recite what happened in them as if she'd thought of it herself. Which, she probably did, considering a dream is made up of one's subconscious, though that's not the point.

These dreams were of, and it embarrassed Satsuki out to say it, a fox and a hound dog. And unwanted by Satsuki, images of the Disney movie flew through her mind.

"_I'm a fox._" and "_I'm a hound dog._"

Before she could turn into an emotional puddle of goo at the thoughts of one of her favorite Disney movies of all time (second only to Winnie the Pooh), she ran out of her room in search of Kisuke, so as ask him what the dreams meant.

After she finally found him, she explained the dream in exact detail.

"Well, at first it was just a normal dream. Giant gingerbread men attacking the city, Godzilla coming to the rescue with his sidekick, the Hamburgler. But after a little while, this black, shadowy fog seeped into my vision, and I was suddenly standing on a small hill, with only a log to sit on and a small tree for shade. The weirdest thing was that everything was in black and white, and it looked like the two colors had been reversed." Satsuki liked to use hand motions throughout her stories, so instead of being seated from across Kisuke on the mat, she was standing up, pacing, while waving her arms in different directions, as if flapping her arms like a bird could get her point across.

"So it's as if everything that should have been light, was dark, and everything that should have been dark, was light?" inquired Kisuke, his fingers absent-mindedly stroking his chin.

"Yeah, that's exactly right! So, I was just standing there, when suddenly, I noticed how there was nothing else living in the area, and I felt really alone. Isolated. I didn't like it, so, for some reason, I have no idea why, I whistled. And just like that," Satsuki snapped for effect, making Kisuke jump, "this cool fox and cute hound dog appeared, both vibrant in color."

"So, they were the only things in color, everything else black and white?" Kisuke looked lost in thought, his lips moving slightly, as if trying to speak what his mind was thinking, out loud.

"Yes, they were. I think that might have been what drew me to them. Anyway, they spoke, and told me they could take me somewhere good, somewhere I wouldn't feel so alone. I agreed, and as soon as the words left my mouth, the world around me disappeared, and was replaced by a beautiful flower garden. Everything was in color again, and when I turned to the fox and hound dog, I saw that… they weren't. The fox was black, while the dog was white. I asked them why, sad they weren't colorful anymore. They just said it was their true color, and not to worry. Then we just talked and frolicked and…then I woke up." Satsuki finished, letting out a soft sigh when she sat down, her muscles still aching from the training she'd been going through. On the plus side, she was more physically fit then she had ever been before!

"Hm…and what did the three of you talk about after that?" Kisuke leaned forward slightly, chin resting comfortably on his two hands, elbows propped up on the table.

"Um, mostly on how pretty the flowers were, and other unimportant stuff. Well, there was one thing. They said I should know them, like really _know_ them, and that we'd been friends forever. When I told them I really didn't know who they were, they only laughed and said I'd remember soon enough. Also something about their names…" Satsuki trailed off, scratching her cheek, nervous and unsure all of a sudden. Had they really said that? Was that how it went? Satsuki was having trouble remembering all of a sudden, and it scared her.

Sensing her sudden stress, Kisuke had had her leave to train with Yoruichi. Left to ponder all alone, the ex-12th Division captain used his brains for more than just candy and science. Pretty soon, he came up with a hypothesis. And if he was right…then that meant…

Satsuki would be having a new teacher, in a totally different subject.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, this may be a little shorter than last chapter, but I thought that was a good place to end it, don't you? Nice little cliffy, and it's only chapter two! Well, I hope you all enjoyed! REVIEW!**

**Sincerely, Raven T ^_^**


End file.
